In a facsimile machine, and the like, which uses a telephone handset to transmit and receive messages, the machine includes a cradle or handset support which usually comprises a ring of rubber which holds the telephone securely in place and prevents it from slipping. A pressure plate for the handset is also provided, and the handset is forced under this pressure plate and across the rubber support into its operating position. It has been found to be extremely difficult to force a telephone handset across a rubber support surface, and, in one machine, this problem is solved by not using a rubber ring but using, instead a large plastic disk which provides a large slippery surface. The handset slides comfortably on this disk; however, the favorable seal provided by the rubber ring is not present. In addition, in known facsimile apparatus, the support bed for the handset does not have optimum resiliency as provided by the present invention.